Journey of The Great Wolf Demons
by Sliverlight424
Summary: Join Inutaisho, Kuroki, Kai, Chikaru and many other comrades in there adventure to save Kuroki's empire from the darkness and bring light back to Teraonya. I do not own inuyasha, but I do own the characters I have made up in this story. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Fangs and Scales Collide

**Hello everyone this is the author of this story speaking, just letting you all know this is very first chappie on fanfiction and I very proud to say that I am a Inuyasha fan but, I don't not own anything related to inuyasha in this story(expect my own characters). Enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter One:

Fangs and Scales Collide

The air reeked of burning flesh, immense clouds of smoke drifted up into the black, moonless sky. Dead bodies were everywhere; the ground soaked with the blood of these dead warriors. Dead demons littered the ground; some had spears through their bodies others cooked in the dark crimson flames. A dark indigo ripped flag with the symbol of a basilisk with snake venom colored wings and dark yellow eyes laid motionless dead like the many bodies around it. Many human corpses lay around this flag, some with tusk of boar demons sticking out of their back, others ripped to shreds or missing parts of their bodies.

Hawks circled the battlefield their cries high and mighty, crows feasting on the corpses of humans and demons ripping the flesh off their bodies. A superior onyx colored crow demon rested on the carcass of an enormous boar demon its amethyst colored eyes staring at the rich and fresh trail of blood showing great interest. With a booming caw, the crow demon unfolded its black glossy wings, taking flight, following the fresh trail of blood into a dark forest releasing an earsplitting roar-like shriek. Deeper into the forest a lone figure staggered through the trail of mist blood oozing from her chest and side. Her clawed hand was against her wound trying to cease the bleeding as she hurried along panting heavily.

A sword rested in a sheath made of red maple wood on one hip, and a bow with arrows rested on her other. Smooth and curved purple demon marks lied on each side of her cheeks her ears long and elf-like twitched occasionally from the noises around her. Her long silver hair gently flowed in the wind her bangs stirring revealing a two crescent moons with two fangs in the middle on her forehead. Her emerald eyes showed anguish and rage as she continued to walk blood seeping through her hand. Wearily, the woman rested against an oak tree breathless, she lifted her hand up and sighed heavily seeing how much blood was on her hand.

"I…cannot… I can't go on…so very tired…," she breathed gently her leg muscles screaming for her to stop, her pouch quivered, the sound of a fox barking inside of it. Again, the pouch wobbled until the flap opened revealing a four tail fox. Its golden ginger fur fluffed up a little as its long fox-like ears jolted; she looked up at the women with her dark orange eyes. "Kuroki, no you mustn't stop we have to keep moving, it isn't safe here!" she whimpered as she leaped onto the women's shoulder and licked her gently on the cheek. The young women looked at her little furry friend and nodded using her other hand she grabbed the tree branch digging her claws into it and pulled, gradually getting back up.

The furry little creature smiled and leaped off the women's shoulder wagging its tails and looking at her. "Come on Kuroki, were almost out of here I can sense it!" she exclaimed and walked ahead of Kuroki. Watching her friend Kuroki was about to take a step when she stopped and sniffed the air cautiously. Her eyes widen as she looked at her little furry fox a large black snake demon waiting for her to pass," Kai, watch out!" she yelled and immediately ran after her ignoring her pain grabbing Kai just in time from being snapped in half only to get bitten herself by the snake right in her arm. She landed safely with Kai in her embrace and gently sat her down, immediately growling in pain from the snakebite, blood flowing from her wounded arm.

"Kuroki, are you alright?" Kai asked very concerned about the snakebite, the onyx snake hissed gently as huge muscular beastly snake demons walked out of hiding, the other snakes brown scales glimmered a bit as the onyx colored snake chuckled. "Don't fret little fox you'll be joining Lady Kuroki shortly," it chuckled the other two brownish red snakes slithered slowly and moved around each other as if they were dancing. The huge dark snake demon opened its purple mouth revealing its pearly whites and long black forked tongue," In the meantime why don't you be a good little pet and let me eat you as an appetizer!" it hissed grinning, slithering towards Kai in intense speed. Immediately Kai exposed her long snake-like fangs and hissed her fur standing on the back of her neck. "I'll kill you, you traitor!" she growled her orange eyes widening, changing into ginger slits. "Stand down Kai, this is my battle." Kuroki murmured getting up slowly blood seeping from her wound severely.

"No Kuroki you mustn't, you're bleeding too badly, you will be-"Kuroki gently nudged Kai out of the way and shook her head smiling a little. Unsheathing her sword she blocked the snake's blow its fangs biting into her sword as she swung her sword into a tree making it shriek in pain. Kuroki took a step back breathing heavily and winced in pain her arm oozing green glob. A hissing laughter came from the snake demon as it quivered and stood a creepy grin on its face," What is the matter princess? Does my poison hurt that much?" It hissed snickering, staring at Kuroki with its blackish golden slits.

Kuroki continued to breathe heavily blood flowing gently from her wounds looking exhausted yet determined a frown on her face." It takes much more then that to put me down you disgusting, vile, traitor!" she growled charging at the snake, her sword glimmering in the moonlight to blind it. Growling she stabbed the snake in the arm as it bit her on the shoulder causing Kuroki to grit her teeth in agony. Immediately it recoiled and snapped at her once again but missed sinking its fangs into steel and cutting its gums. Taking her chance, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed the snake right in the belly making it shout painfully.

"Damn you, you witch!" it hissed spitting poison on her shoulder wound, Kuroki grunt painfully, "Stop being a nuisance to me!!" it spat sending its claws into her stomach stabbing at her wounds, immediately Kuroki coughed up a good amount of blood her breathing getting worse. Lifting her up into the air with its claws the snake growled angrily and threw her into the trees. "No, Kuroki-san!" Kai yelled running towards her in immense speed only to be stopped by the two copper snakes hissing and exposing there fangs at Kai. Hissing angrily the shadow snake slowly walked up to Kuroki its tail whipping back and forth. "You know something you're different from other warriors and rulers I have assassinated, "it hissed, pulling the dagger out of its side and snarling madly in pain.

Coughing Kuroki opened one of her eyes forcefully looking directly at the pest in compete disgust. "It's a shame really, that I have to kill you, but," it growled grabbing her neck with its clawed hand and lifting her up into air its claws piercing her skin. "You will be a better use for us dead then alive." It hissed as it opened its other hand extra wide its long claws growing in an extreme rate glimmering in the moonlight. Franticly Kai fought the copper serpents trying to get to her friend in time. Kuroki glared at the serpent wearily her blood all over its scales and claws, and dug her claws into his scales ripping open his skin and stopped leaving a weird yin yang mark on his arm mixing her blood with his.

"Perish in front of my eyes Princess Kuroki!" it hissed thrusting its hand backward for a moment its muscles budging up in its arm and sending it forward towards Kuroki's heart. "KUROKI!" Kai yowled, out of nowhere, a white blur went flying pasted her and Kuroki ripping off the snake's arm, the snake cried out in pain dropping Kuroki to the ground. Looking towards the white blur Kai's eyes widened in awe, there standing before her was a wolf demon in full form, holding the snake's arm in its jaws, blood still seeping from the limb. The demons long, silky, white, fur flowed in the breeze its aura immense and pure, its long black claws rested in the dirt ready to slice and rip anything to shreds, ragged fierce purple demon marks rested on each side of the wolfs snout showing its wild nature.

Angrily the canine growled sinking its long ivory like fangs deeper into the limb of the snake its fierce golden eyes staring at the serpents that stood before it. Hissing madly the snake stared into the eyes of the massive dog demon exposing its fangs and slithering towards Kuroki cautiously as Kuroki slowly got up blood dripping from her mouth and other wounds. Growling deeper into its throat the wolf demon swiftly stood in front of Kuroki protecting her from the snake's wrath. "Wolf demon, I ask of you, move out of my way and let me finish my job, this woman is my prey and belongs to me." The snake hissed as the two other joined him hissing and snapping at the wolf demon taunting it. Outraged the wolf snapped the limb in half with a crunch of its jaws and growled even louder this time, quieting the copper serpents.

"I will not stand down serpent; this woman is in my domain making her my property." It snarled its thick, sharp, pearly white fangs stained with snake's blood. The snake hissed angrily but calmed itself as it looked at Kai who was making sure Kuroki was still breathing. "Fine then, I shall take the fox with me and we shall leave your forest, wolf demon." It hissed as the brown snakes slithered towards Kai hissing and exposing there dagger like teeth. Kai growled at them and exposed her teeth ready to fight but, stopped as the wolf demon snarled and sink its claws into one of the snake's back making it shriek agonizingly trying to wiggle free. In complete fury, the wolf picked up the other snake by its mouth and threw it into the onyx serpent sending all three of them through a tree.

"Did you not hear me serpent? This woman is mine as well as her pet and other belongings." The wolf growled glaring at the serpents with its stern, golden eyes glowing madly. A low growling noise came from the trees as the onyx snake opened its glowing red pupils staring at the wolf its rage boiling up. "This woman and fox is my prey and you dare to interfere with my killing?" it hissed as its eyes opened wider showing its true anger," You shall become my prey as well then mutt, and I shall tear you limb from limb!" it hissed, opening its mouth, revealing its fangs, and lunged at the wolf. Immediately the wolf grabbed Kuroki and Kai, and leaped out of the way landing safely behind a huge oak. Laying Kuroki down in the grass softly the wolf sat Kai down as well and looked at the both of them.

"Stay here and keep her hidden." It growled gently and looked towards the huge snake. Freeing its fangs from the tree the snake looked at the wolf with its three heads hissing madly, exposing all six of its fangs, and all three of its black tongues. "This the end for you, wolf demon I shall have your head for dinner!" it shrieked and lunged at the wolf again only to get a mouthful of soil as the wolf jumped into the air and landed behind the snake growling angrily. Kuroki watched the fight forcefully panting heavily as Kai tried to fix the snake wound on her arm, her hair stained with mixed blood. Immediately the snakeheads ripped their selves free from the earth's grasp and glared at the wolf all six of their eyes staring at his fangs and claws.

After a second or two the serpents opened there jaws once again and thrust their heads toward it. Thunder boomed and rumbled as lightening flashed above, dark clouds swirling around the forest. Once again, the wolf jumped dodging the snake's fangs and mouth by an inch, not waiting this time the snake's heads charged again releasing strong poisonous acid at anything in its path. Immediately the vegetation sprayed with poisonous acid melted into green goo, dropping to the ground with a thud and giving off a horrid toxic smell. The wind picked up speed as the thunder roared, lightening flashing a bit close to the battle. Landing once again the serpent head lunged at the wolf there eyes burning red with fury. "Be still so we can rip you to shreds!" they hissed saliva and acid dripping from there mouths, grabbing the wolf by their tail and squeezing him.

The wolf growled painfully as the snakes continued to circle around him, their-hissing laughter soft yet deadly. "Now that we have you were we want you, you can now become our meal." It hissed its long forked tongues flicking in and out of there mouths. Sighing the wolf closed its eyes as the snakes smirked and opened there mouths extra wide," Now perish!" they shrieked and lunged straight for the wolf's head. Then, it happened, opening its crimson eyes the wolf leered at the snakeheads and sliced through their tail moving with great pace. Not able to stop the heads crashed into the ground with great force sending vibrations through the earth.

Gently the wolf landed in its fighting stance its red eyes glaring at the snake as they twisted there head towards the wolf once again, more blood oozing from one of the mouths. "D-damn you, wolf demon you broke one of my fangs," it hissed painfully as the wolf growled its eyes glowing. " You've pushed me far enough pest…" the wolf snarled, closing its eyes, the serpent heads quietly opened there jaws once again and charged letting out a horrid scream as the wolf opened his red eyes giving them a deadly glare. "I'm sending you to a place where you belong!" it roared as it opened its mouth forming a violet black sphere of energy its glow dark purple and evil. "Burn in hell and suffer…," it leered releasing the sphere of energy," Yomikiba!" the wolf roared as the sphere of dark energy hit the snake right in its head wrapping around the snakes' bodies making it scream in extreme agony, the souls of hell wrapping around the serpent, melting there flesh and muscles into nothing. "No, I won't die like this, I can't perish! We shall meet again wolf, and when we do, you shall perish!" the serpent heads shrieked as there mouths melted as well, there eyeballs boiling into nothing, finally every last piece of meat was burned away and all was left was the ghostly white skeleton of the massive three headed snake.

Finally, the clouds burst open, raindrops coming down gently; the wolf stared at the bones of the snake sadly and turned around with a swish of his tail walking towards Kuroki and Kai, his eyes changing back to the soft golden color. Kai sniffled quietly to herself and looked up at the wolf, tears falling from her eyes, her ears drooping," Please, help my Mommy, mister…" she sobbed as the wolf looked at the young woman, her eyes closed, her breathing labored, blood still trickling from her wounds. Gently pressing its nose next to her, the wolf carefully put Kuroki on its back making sure she was secure, grabbed Kai by the scruff of her neck, and sprinted through the forest swiftly. The rain started to pick up heavily as the thunder boomed through the forest, lightening brightening up the darken sky, the onyx crow demon sat in the giant oak watching Kuroki, Kai and the wolf running through the forest its amethyst eyes glowing eerily. Lightening flashed overhead once again making the crow's violet eyes glow red; spreading its long, glossy, shadow-like wings the crow opened its beak wide and let out a ear deafeningly screech echoing through the darkness around it and took flight once again deeper into the woods.

**And that's it how did you like it? Hopefully it was good(trying to figure out how to work it) That actually is my first fanfiction and I have to say I'm very proud of myself. Oh and please don't forget review and please let me know your opinions(hopefully there good) and I will put up the next chappie shortly or for a long time...I don't know! Thankies for reading, don't forget to review!**_Silver-san_


	2. Wolf in Shiny Armor and a Panda Steed

**I speak once again! This is chapter two and I have to say...THIS SUCKS!! No one has reviewed my story yet I need feedback people, without feedback...there is no story! So please when ya get a chance, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! And here is chappie two!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter Two

Wolf in Shiny Armor with a Panda Steed

Rain continued to fall gently through the hushed woods, almost every living creature silent and resting, a white wolf sprinted through the forest with a wounded woman on its back and a petite little fox-creature in its jaws. His golden eyes fierce and hard stared straight ahead as he growled, feeling the woman's life aura slowing wilting away. Blood continued to trickle from her wounds staining the wolf's fur into a bright red color. Wiggling a little, Kai jumped from the wolf's mouth and landed on his head, immediately she walked over to Kuroki's body and licked her on her cheek trying to help in some way. Lifting her head back up Kai looked at Kuroki and sniffled fat tears flowing down her cheeks," Please, Kuroki…please be okay…please don't die on me……Kuroki…" the young fox cried one of her tears landing on Kuroki's cheek.

_Beginning of Kuroki's Dream_

"Kuroki…you must avenge them…only then you will find the answer…" a voice whispered through her head as she started to fall into darkness of her soul. Gently she continued to descend her eyes remained closed peacefully, as her long silver hair swirled with the aura around it. "Avenge them?" she asked her lips gently opened taking in a breath of air," Whom do I have to avenge?" Gently she came to a stop as a ripple of neon yellow spread through the dark water. Her clawed fingers rested in the cool dark water ,the yellow ripples flowing right through her," Don't you remember the bloody battle you fought, Kuroki?" the voice asked as a crimson drop of thick liquid fell into the water and changed its color from black to crimson. Immediately images of her battle flashed before her eyes, demon risking there lives to save there people, loads of humans slaughtered as well as demons there bodies torn into pieces.

"Do you remember the bodies that laid around your feet, the blood that stained your hands?" the voice continued as Kuroki shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks seeing the bodies before her, some of there eyeballs missing others only having some pieces of flesh left from there bodies. Boar demons charged into battle blindly knowing death was approaching, sending there tusks through the bodies of the human warriors. "Do you remember…your brother's betrayal?" the voice whispered, Kuroki's eyes snapped open staring into the face of her brother as she remembered how he slaughtered his own people and sending his sword right through her chest, his eyes glowing crimson as the fires itself. "You must avenge them Kuroki only then will the answer come." the voice whispered a hawk's cry echoed through her mind," Follow the scent of the white dragon and you shall find your revenge and your peace."

The water rippled as she looked at her brother that lied before her, immediately she head butted the image, crushing it into pieces like a mirror itself. Blood dripped from her head as the voice chuckled a little and spread its silverfish white, scaly, wings before her," Do not forget what I have told you, Kurokiba. Do not forget the creatures that died for you," the voice growled spreading its wing higher, leering, showing off is long ivory fangs and dark gray claws. Swishing its long furry tail growling louder the bluish gray scaly fur around its head moving gently, its nostrils opened up some smoke rising from its snout and mouth. "And most importantly do not forget…" it growled opening its bluish sliver eyes extra wide staring at her with blind eyes," The honor of the Golden Fangs'!" it roared flapping its silver wings and taking flight the huge gushes of wind blowing through Kuroki's hair. Kuroki looked at the silver dragon that kept her alive and smirked, determination ablaze in her eyes.

Opening her mouth she yelled up to the silver dragon with pride and honor," I will find you silver dragon and I will never forget my honor! Never!" she yelled transforming into her full demon form howling a beautiful yet deadly song, letting anyone who heard know she was coming. She was coming from her brother to settle this battle once and fore all.

_Ending of Kuroki's Dream_

Slowly Kuroki started to awake, the sound of chirping birds could be heard around her, she took in a breath quietly, trying to figure out where she was. She could smell a brook, herbs of all sorts, and something else that was starting to overwhelm her, it had a raw scent to it very earthy and relaxing at the same time. Slowly she opened her eyes revealing where she was. Thick branches of a tree surrounded her some of the branches gleaming with raindrops, some of the thick branches had vines circling around them while others had moss. She blinked a couple of time and looked up to reveal a huge, thin, blackish blue, goatskin rug with different holes in it looking like the stars from the heavens above.

Gently she turned her head looking at the small plants that grew against the trees one of the green leaves holding a drop of water, gently it landed and made Kuroki eyes widen. Everything that happened came crashing back to her, from the battle, to being rescued by the wolf demon. Immediately Kuroki sat up causing a rush of pain to surge through her body, immediately she gasped painfully and grab her head to stop the spinning. After the pain stopped, Kuroki slowly opened her eyes again and noticed the clothes she was once wearing were gone; instead, she wore a soft cotton robe around herself that smelled of herbs and incense. Kuroki continued to look around and saw her clothes folded up next to her, clean and fresh smelling; her weapons lay against one of the thick tree branches.

Kuroki's ears twitched from a soft little sigh next to her on the fur bed, looking to her side she saw her little friend Kai curled up in a ball sound asleep. Her front paw wrapped up in a bandage neatly with the smell of ointment on it, looking at herself Kuroki saw her wounds tended to as well, a tense feeling ran through her yet she felt relaxed at the same time. Gently she stroked her friend's fur making Kai roll onto her back, Kuroki laughed at her friend's reaction and rubbed her belly gently, feeling more relaxed and not so tense. Kai's hind leg started to move as Kuroki rubbed on one of her favorite spots, her foot continued to pat faster and faster until Kuroki stopped and stroked her friend on the head mother like. "I see your awake, you must have a close bond with the little kit huh?" a familiar voice said as Kuroki froze for a minute and then looked at the person who spoke.

There once again stood the wolf demon that saved Kai and herself in his normal form leaning against one of the branches his muscular arms crossed and his intense golden eyes soft yet demanding. His gray hair in a ponytail went all the way down to his back gently shifted in the breeze. The purple demon marks jagged and rough against his cheeks showed how wild his was, his bangs moved with the wind; battle armor worn over his cerulean white kimono. Kuroki's eyes stared at the designs of his kimono noticing the darker blue ripples of water, and what seemed like an outline of a Chinese water dragon. Kuroki eyes continued to wander and finally rested on the sword on the side of his hip, its sheath was a smooth black, gleaming in the sunlight as well as the hilt of its sword. A dark maroon gem rested on the silver hilt of the sword giving off a sinister aura as Kuroki looked away and shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Kuroki turned her head to see the demon right in front of her looking a little bit worried. Before Kuroki could protest the wolf demon placed its huge, rough hand gently on her neck, checking her temperature. His scent smelled of maple wood and honey, his hand warm and relaxing against her skin. "Hmmm, your fever's finally gone and your heart is back to its normal beat, good." He smiled a little, moving his hand away from her neck. Kuroki looked at the wolf demon his eyes caring and soft, her hands started to tremble as she turned looked away upset.

"…Why…?" she whispered, the wolf demon's ears twitch to her response as her hands trembled more," Why did you save us, you could have left us there to die…" she growled her bangs covering her face her eyes staring at her lap. The wolf demon stared at her for a moment not believing what she said and then started to laugh. Surprised Kuroki looked up at him as he continued to laugh then sighed. " Your right, I could have left you there to be killed by those serpents…but," he said looking into her eyes," What good would that do for either one of us? Someone who wouldn't stop to help someone in need is what I would call a coward." He smiled as Kuroki's hands stopped shaking.

Kuroki's mind swirled with questions to ask the man but she did not know which one to ask, finally breaking the silence the wolf demon spoke up. "Tell me, are you hungry?" he asked getting up and leaning against one of the tree trunks for a moment. Kuroki's ears twitched to the sound of food, her stomach responded as well, letting out a low rumbling growl loud enough to scare away any small creature. Kai's ears shot up and then fell lopsided back into place the wolf demon chuckled at the response as Kuroki's face blushed a deep red color. "I guess I'll take that as a yes, you just relax I'll be back with some food and some more ointment." He smiled and turned back around walking out of the shelter.

Kuroki continued to watch him feeling somewhat different from before. The wolf demon's walk was smooth yet strong his sword clinking gently against his side and shining a little bit brighter in the sunlight. Kuroki smiled again as her stomach growled once more whining extra loud, a blush growing on her face. Kai whined a little in her sleep catching Kuroki's attention as she started to awaken. Opening her orange eyes Kai stood up and yawned stretching." Good morning Kai, did you have a nice sleep?" Kuroki asked petting her on the head gently.

Kai stopped stretching and slowly looked up her eyes widening, "Mommy?" Kai said tears welling up in her eyes; Kuroki gently picked up Kai and sat her in her lap. "It's okay Kai, I'm better now you don't have to cry, Mommy's right here…" Kuroki peacefully soothed Kai as the young fox cried quietly rubbing against Kuroki's body. After a while the little fox calmed down and licked Kuroki's hand gently," You were sleeping for such a long time, I didn't think you were going to wake up," she murmured looking at her mother," but then you did thanks to the wolf's demon friend." Kuroki stopped stroking Kai and raised her eyebrow curiously," His friend?" she asked Kai as she nodded sitting up and smiling. "Yep, it was a very nice lady! She tended to your wounds and fixed the cut on my paw. After that I helped her fix your clothes cause they were really dirty, and then we made some more arrows for your bow." Kai smiled her tails moving on there own. "She said that she would be back today to come and check on you. " Kai believed as she rubbed herself against Kuroki's hand again.

"Kai, can you tell me what her name was? And what kind of creature was she?" Kuroki asked slowly sitting Kai down next to her getting ready to get up. "Well, from what I remember her name is Chikaru." Kai said her tails swishing around as she watched her mother lean against one of the tree trunks gently closing her eyes. "Chikaru's her name hmm? That is a nice name, what kind of demon is she, Kai?" she asked curiously wondering what Chikaru looked like. "Chikaru is a really nice, really big, furry pa-"all of a sudden a loud roar with a splash was heard outside that made both Kuroki and Kai jump. Swiftly Kuroki grabbed one of the tree vines and pulled herself up making sure her clothes were secure around her and grabbed her dagger pulling it out of the sheath.

Quietly and swiftly, she walked up towards the opening of the shelter and glimpse out in the opening. The forest around her was filled with trees, huge and ancient never been touched by man. Near the shelter was a thick stream sparkling in the sunlight clear and crisp. Some herbs and other kinds of grasses, smooth pebbles rested in the bottom of the stream as well as fishes of all sorts. Past the river and a while away, Kuroki could see a huge murky pond hidden by some of the willow tree branches.

Sniffing the air Kuroki could smell two different scents, one of them was the wolf's earthy scent, and the other scent had a sweet flowery smell with a whiff of honey. Kai smelled the same scent and smiled," She's back but, where is she?" Kai asked sniffing around worried. "Who's here?" Kuroki asked, all of a sudden a huge white and black bear struggled out of the water with a wolf on its back and a huge fish in its mouth. Immediately the bear spit out the fish and coughed up some water as the wolf demon looking extremely exhausted. Getting up the wolf jumped off the bear and shook, drying off his fur and getting Kai wet, "Sorry about that Kai." he smiled a little as Kai scowled at him and dried herself off.

Looking at the huge, fat, fish for a moment the bear snorted and shook making the wolf, Kai, and Kuroki wet. All three of them scowled at the panda bear as her ears drooped a little," Oh sorry." She said gently her voice quiet and soft. Sighing a little the wolf looked at the huge fish and grinned," Its okay Chikaru, besides if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have food for Kuroki." He smiled and transformed back to his normal self with a swirl of the wind. The panda bear smiled shyly and blushed as the wind picked up again this time swirling leaves around Chikaru turning her back to her normal state. The panda bear was indeed a panda, her azure eyes glistened in the sunset, and her long black hair rested on her shoulders, her panda ears round and furry. Her kimono was forest green with strokes of gold, designs of leaves and plants rested in her kimono, her golden yellow obi tied tightly around her waist.

On her back, she wore a sack that smelled of ointments and some sort of sweet stuff with some bamboo sticks poking out of the bag. Chikaru's azure eyes turned to Kuroki as Kai smiled and ran up to Chikaru jumping up her shoulder smiling," Chikaru you came back, now you can teach me how to make maki!" Kai smiled her tails brushing against Chikaru's cheeks as she petted Kai on her head. "Of course I was coming back Kai, I told you I would be staying with you for a while." She laughed and looked at Kuroki again. "You must be Kuroki, Kai has told me a lot about you," she smiled warmly," How do you feel, Kuroki? Do you wounds bother you at all?" she asked tilting her head to the side for a moment." Better then I was before, thanks to you Chikaru-sama, I am in your debt." Kuroki bowed making the panda bear blush sheepishly and bow back to Kuroki," No need to bow Kuroki, I was more then honored to fix your wounds." She smiled kindly.

Walking over to the fish the wolf picked it up swinging it on his back and looked at all three of them," Alright then, its time to go back to camp, its starting to get dark and we'll need to get dinner going soon." He notified looked at Chikaru," Chikaru you brought some fruit and vegetables with you right?" he asked as the panda girl nodded opening her sack to show him all sorts of fruits and vegetables from tomatoes to oranges. "The shopkeeper was even nice enough to show me where some bamboo grew at." She smiled happily to herself. "Good then I guess were off, let's go shall we?" he asked walking ahead of the group with Chikaru and Kai following right behind him, Kuroki not far behind. The sun's dark orange light started to fade, shining its last ray of light right on a dark willow tree where the same crow sat watching them all with leering eyes, a small mouse resting in its dagger like talons twitching quietly to itself.

Picking up the mouse and swallowing it with a loud crunch, the crow licked the blood off its talons with its long black forked tongue. The sun glowed onto its pitch-black feathers giving them a glowing look; shaking its feathers, the crow swished its long scaly tail and growled deep in its throat. A dark chuckle slinked out of its mouth as it licked its blood stained, razor sharp beak." Hmm, so she survived the clutches of Hebi's venom huh?" it cawed chuckling," Good, that's exactly what I wanted her to do; this should be an interesting play toy." It hissed. Spreading its huge glossy wings the crow looked up to the sky staring at the small quarter moon and taking flight screeching into the night sky.

**evil music playing You know, I don't even know why there is something evil in this story...oh well and hat was chappie two hopefully I shall finish chapter three(if I don't die from lack of sleep) Anywho, don't forget to review I don't care what you say just let me know if you liked the story or not!! PLEASE!! Well until next time! **_ Silver-san_


End file.
